The kiss
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: What happened after that kiss at her parents anniversary party? Warning chapters later on may contain spoilers for season final. Mac/Christine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, i'm back with a new multi-chapter story :) there hasn't be any Mac/Christine stories on here so i thought i would make one.. hope you like :D**

It had been a month since that kiss at her parents anniversary party , a month since they unconsciously rolled into bed together, drunk. Now, Christine was sat on the toilet waiting for the results and contemplating how she got to this point..

_Flashbacks_

_Mac and Christine were at her parent's anniversary parents where they were currently casually chatting and sipping their drinks when they noticed all the other guests were looking at them, she chose to ignore there looks._

'' _I don't know how to thank you for putting up with all this'' Christine sighed._

''_Oh, it wasn't bad. Your family's great. It's nice to see them again'' Mac smiled warmly._

''_Come on, it was a nightmare.'' Christine frowned._

''_Ok, it was a challenge''. Mac chuckled._

Christine stepped forward, feeling more boulder with the alcohol inside of her.

''_I have to confess something; you know... it was all part of my own selfish plan. I mean, I thought if I brought you, then I wouldn't have to hear about the perfect guy that they have in mind for me and how terrible it is that I'm alone and that they'd be so interested in talking to you, they'd forget about the perils of my life for one evening''_

Mac also stepped forward so they were close together, contemplating his next move. To heck with it he thought.

''_Why don't we give them something to talk about''? Mac said and leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. To his surprise, when he pulled back, he felt Christine's soft lips on his own and then the kiss abruptly ended. _

''_I'm... sorry. That was me. I... I didn't mean to do that. I mean, I didn't mind doing that...'' Christine stuttered. _

''_Why don't you get your coat and we can sneak out of here, go for a few drinks some place else''. Mac whispered in her ear._

_Christine grinned. ''I'll be right back''. _

_Once the pair got there coats, they headed off to the nearest bar._

_Later that night.. Mac and Christine crashed into his apartment, mouths, tongues and hands all over each other. They frantically ripped each others clothes off in a struggle to feel flesh on flesh._

''_Bedroom''. Christine panted in between kisses. _

_Mac nodded and lead her to his bedroom where a night of passion would begin._

_End flashbacks._

Christine was pulled out of her thoughts when the alarm on the timer went . Her heart was thudding against her chest at the prospect of the result. She didn't know what made her take a pregnancy test, maybe because her mother told her to get one because of the symptoms she was having, she put it down to a fever but when she missed her period, she knew she had to just see.

''Ok, here goes'' She sighed.

She turned the stick over and her eyes grew wide at the result. Two blue lines,-positive, pregnant, up the duff.

Her and Mac were going to have a child together.

Tears were flowing from her eyes, how could she of been so stupid? She could of used protection. They weren't even officially dating and because of one stupid mistake, she was now pregnant with his child. She threw the stick in the bin, enraged at the result's. What was she to do now? How would she tell Mac? What would he think? Would he leave her?, all these questions were getting her worked up and her mind racing. She couldn't be bothered with thinking now, she went to bed and cried her self to sleep.

In the morning, Christine woke up tiered and worn out. She didn't get much sleep last night, too busy thinking of the consequences. She thought about what she said last night, no it wasn't a mistake she knew deep down that she loved Mac but it was too soon, heck she didn't even know if Mac loved her!. Tears were once again threatening to escape her ocean blue eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

''How could i even call it a mistake! it definitely wasn't a mistake. Not on my part at least. Even if he doesn't want it, i'll keep it. I definitely didn't regret what he did '' Christine thought to herself, smiling so widely. Christine exhaled a big breath and said to herself;

''Right Christine, today is a new day , new start of many things to come''. She smiled brightly, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Behind that smile, she was hiding the fear of how to tell Mac. She would tell him in time and when she was confident enough.

Back at the lab, Mac had just finished a 12 hour shift. He wasn't tiered yet but he was tiered of working. He thought that he would go visit Christine today at the restaurant on the way home. He didn't know what was wrong with her lately, she seemed so distant and he gave her enough space. He hoped that she wasn't about to dump him, he was failing for her, hard. Mac even thought he was falling in love with her, she is such a beautiful, intelligent woman and his type. He sighed as he clicked off his computer and locked his door. He then said good night to Jo and headed for the elevator. He really couldn't wait to see Christine again…

**A/N like? hate? continue? i know it's a short chapter, but more to come in the next one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Christine was just cleaning up the restaurant when she heard a knock at the door.

''Were closed''. She shouted, not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

''Open up, it's me''. Christine stopped dead in here tracks. It wasn't him was it? She sure she just heard Mac's voice.

She turned around slowly and sure enough, there was Mac smiling his gorgeous smile at her. Her heart raced, she didn't realise that Mac was coming to see her today.

''Shit''. She thought and went over to the door to let him in. ''Act normal Christine''. She thought to herself.

''Hey''. She greeted him, acting surprised to see him.

''Hey you''. He grinned.

They both shared a hug before pulling them selves away. Christine had to admit that she loved being held in Mac's strong arms and against his chest.

''What are you doing here''. She asked.

''I thought we could have a chat''. Mac said.

Christine frowned. A chat about what? nemours things flashed through her mind about what he wanted to chat about. She then thought weather she should tell him about the baby yet or wait till she seen a doctor.

''Ermm ok, let's sit down. Do you want anything to drink?''. She politely asked.

''No thank you, I'm fine''. He smiled.

Christine nodded. ''So what did you wanna talk about''. She asked.

''First off, are you ok''. Mac sighed looking into her eyes. They seemed dull , like there was no energy or fire in them and seemed like they held a problem.

''Yes I am fine Mac, what makes you ask that''. She chuckled.

Mac knew that she would say she was fine, but he knew differently.

''Come on Christine, there's something wrong I can tell, I can see it in your eyes''. He frowned.

Christine was taken a back by his question. She wanted to shout ''No, I'm not fine, I am having your child'' but no, she wasn't ready to tell him that yet so she put up a defensive barrier.

''How can you tell me how I feel Mac? You don't know me'''. She snapped.

Mac was shocked at her outburst, of course he knew her, she was his best mates little sister and there was obviously something wrong with her if she was that defensive.

''Come on Christine, don't be like that.I want to know why have you been distant with me since your parents anniversary party, I call you and you don't answer, I leave you messages and you don't get back to me. Tell me what's wrong, i might be able to help you''. Mac tried to reason to her.

''YOU CAN'T HELP BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE'. She stormed into the bathroom, it was the only place she knew that Mac wouldn't follow her , she just didn't know how to say to him what was on her mind, she didn't want to put their friendship on the rock's by telling him she was pregnant with their child. She wasn't sure if he would believe her that she was carrying his child. How would he feel , how would he react to her news. So many question's but no answer's, she started to weep .He watched her as she went into the bathroom, he attentively walked towards it, he couldn't understand why she was reacting to him in such a manner, he knew he had given her space and had told her he would wait till she was ready to talk to him in time but his patience was wearing thin. He then he heard her crying, his heart ached to be with her, ever so slowly he opened the door, in a soft soothing tone he said;

"Christine, can you please tell me what I have done to you , how have I upset you so much, please tell me I just don't understand". His heart ached to hear her sobs.

She lifted her head out of her hands and faced him.

''Please Mac, i really can't tell you, not yet anyways''. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Mac frowned, he still didn't understand what was wrong with her. Was it to do with him?

''No of course it's not you, it's just something personal and I will tell you when I'm ready''. She lied.

Mac nodded and held his arms out for a comforting hug. She embraced him and inhaled the spicy comforting sent of his aftershave. Once they came apart, Mac cupped her face in both hands.

''I am always here for you Christine, I will never leave you''. He whispered and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her luscious lips. Christine was surprised at first but deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his torso. The ringing of Mac's cell phone brought them out of their kiss. Christine's face went a bright shade of red when she realised what she had done.

''Taylor.. yes.. be there soon''. Mac clicked off his phone and turned to Christine.

''I have to go now, that was Don, he got a warrant for us''. He said.

Christine nodded and bit her lip, if the phone didn't go off, they might of ended up in bed together. Again.

''I will phone you later ok''. Mac said.

''Yeah Ok, be careful''. Christine said as she walked Mac to the door.

''I will hunny, bye''. Mac hugged her and said his good bye's then walked out of the door. Once Mac had gone, Christine leaned against the door and blew out a big breath, she was so confused as to what she would do or when to tell him.

''Oh… what have I gotten myself into''. She said to herself as she carried on cleaning.

Back at the suspect's house, Mac and Don were currently ready to search their suspect's house. What they didn't know was that the suspect was in the flat.

Suddenly,

Mac heard the clatter of pot's and pans behind the door.

''NYPD, OPEN UP''. He shouted as him and Don drew their weapons out. He didn't get a response so he immediately kicked it down and instantaneously, Mac ran towards the suspect who was armed and on his way out of the window.

''STOP RIGHT THERE''. Mac shouted, his gun pointed at the suspect. Mac then realised that the suspect was also armed and had it pointed right at him.

''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, I'LL SHOOT''. The suspect warned.

''PUT THE GUN DOWN, GET ON YOUR KNEE'S HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK. DO IT NOW!''. Mac was getting frustrated by now and his heart was pounding .

Just then, Don heard the barrel of the gun fire and a bang as hit Mac dead on in the chest. Don's eyes went wide as he watched Mac clench his chest and crumble to the ground.

''MAC''. He shouted as he ran over to his friend who was struggling to breath, his blue shirt now stained a dark red colour.

''Mac, it's going to be ok, I'm going to call ambulance''. He said as he kneeled before his friend and pulled Mac's phone out his pocket .

''Hello.. yes this is Detective Don Flack, I need an ambulance, Detective Taylor has been shot.. 213 East 82nd Street … hurry up! .

Don took his coat off and applied pressure to the wound on Mac's chest.

''It's going to be ok Mac, help will arrive soon''. He said, tears in his eyes.

''Chri..stine''. Mac panted.

''I will let her know Mac, don't you worry, I promise''. Don said, seconds later the EMT'S arrived and within minutes, they had Mac in the ambulance.

''Can I come in the Ambulance with you''. Don asked.

''Sure son jump in''.

On the way to the hospital, Mac held his friend's hand. It brought him back to the day when Mac and him were involved in the bomb incident and if it wasn't for Mac, then Don might not be here.

Once they arrived at the hospital , Mac was immediately sent to the Operating Theatre to get treated on.

''IT'S GOING TO BE OK MAC, I PROMISE''. Don shouted to his friend as he was carted off.

Don was sent into a family waiting room where he slumped down into a chair. He ran a hand through his hair musing over what had just happened. He then remembered that Mac said Christine's name, he thought that he should call her.

''Hey Mac , how are you''. Christine greeted warmly, thinking it was Mac.

''Hello this is Detective Don Flack''. He said quietly.

''Oh you're Mac's friend aren't you? Is he ok''. She asked.

Don's heart skipped a beat.

''He's… he has been shot..''. He whispered tears threating to spill.

Back at Christine's house, she nearly dropped the phone, did she hear right? Mac was shot?

''What''. She sobbed.

''He's.. been shot in the chest.. he is in theatre now.. can you come to the hospital''

Christine nearly collapsed. Mac had been shot. The love of her life, the father of her unborn child that he didn't know about yet.

''Christine''. Don shouted over the phone.

''Yes.. yes I am on my way now''. She panted as she hurriedly grabbed her keys and bag and headed out of the door to the hospital.

''Please Mac, don't you die''. She prayed as she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

''Don'' Christine panted. She had just been going round and round in circles around the hospital, trying to find the operating theatre.

''Finally, where have you been?''. Don asked, frowning.

''I couldn't find where you was, this damn hospital is too big.. anyways any news yet''.

Don bit his lip. ''No, none yet but Mac is a fighter he will get through this I know it''.

Christine didn't feel so good, she felt like she was about to be sick.

''Are you ok, you don't look so good''. Don asked noticing her pale complexion.

''Is that coffee''. She asked, noticing him holding a take away cup.

''Yeah why?''. Don frowned

She ran to the other side of the room, where there was a bin and vomited not just once, but twice.

''Christine''. Don panicked , he thought that she was about to collapse so he wrapped his arm around her hips.

''I'm..ok..i just need some water''. She breathed and sat down on a near by chair.

Don nodded and went to get her some water from the dispenser outside of the room, he wondered why when he said he had coffee, she was immediately sick. Then it came to him, his Mom had the same symptom when she was pregnant with Samantha.

''Here you go''. He said and passed Christine the cup.

''Thank you''.

''When did you find out''. Don asked, indicating her pregnancy.

''When did I find out what''. She looked up at him confused.

''You're pregnant aren't you''. Don sighed.

Christine's eyes went wide. How did he find out? Well, he is a detective after all and it is his job to be observant. There was no point denying it now.

''Yes''. She sighed, hanging her head down.

''Mac's the father isn't he''. Don had sussed her out now.

Christine bit her lip and nodded.

''Does he know''. He asked as he sat down next to her.

''No, I only found out two days ago, it wasn't even meant to happen''. She snapped.

''Christine, he has a right to know, it's his child too''.

''I know it is Don and I will tell him when I am ready and now isn't exactly a continent time is it''. She scowled.

''What did you mean by it wasn't meant to happen''. He asked.

''It was a drunken one night stand''. She sighed. ''But the thing is.. I realised I love him, I wanted to tell him that but I was scared that it might of broken the friendship up.. I don't want to loose him Don, he is the love of my life and now the father to my unborn child''. She sobbed , braking down into tears.

''Shhh.. come on.. it will be alright .. Mac is the strongest guy I know''. Don soothed, embracing Christine into a hug.

''What if he doesn't make it, I can't bring up a child on my own''. She cried.

Don rubbed her back in soothing motions, tears entering his warm blue eyes.

''Don't say that Christine, Mac's been in a lot worse when he was in the Marines he is being taken good care of, he is in the best hands right now we're going to catch the bastard that did this''. He said.

They pulled back and Christine wiped her teary eyes.

''Thank you for staying here''. She whispered.

''Hey.. it's the least I can do. I remember when I was in Mac's position a few years back, we went to a crime scene in a apartment building and someone planted a bomb. We got everyone out except our selves before the bomb went off. If it wasn't for Mac.. I wouldn't be here, Mac is like my brother I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes''. Don said.

''I remember the first time I met Mac''. Christine smiled. '' Me and Stan were sharing an apartment together because Stan had split up with his girlfriend and had no where else to go, so being a good big sister, I offered him to stay at my house which also helped me in a good way because we split the bills. So, one day I was just in the kitchen making his favourite pasta dish when he comes in with Mac and says ''This is Mac, my new beat partner, is it ok if he joins us for dinner''. She imitated his New York accent. I remember seeing him and thinking he was one of the most handsomest men I had ever seen, he was such a gentleman and then he was talking about Claire and I was thinking to myself what a lucky woman she was . Anyways, when I saw the profile on the internet.. I thought it was a joke at first because the Mac Taylor I got to know and love didn't know a thing about computers''. She chuckled.

''Yeah that was Jo and Lindsay's doing that''. Don laughed,

''I never thought that me sending him a message over the internet would result in this''. She sighed, looking at her stomach which would soon be bulging.

''Christine, maybe you seeing that profile was fate. That you and Mac were meant to be together''.

''So Claire dying was fate too, because if she didn't die in 9/11 then non of this would of happened''. She asked.

''What happened to Claire was the worse thing that could happen to Mac. She was his love of his life but when he met you, you opened up a new lease of life in him. You know he talks a lot about you to me, which is not like Mac atall to tell his feelings, he is a private man but you know what he said to me''

''What''. She asked.

''He said that he was falling in love with you''.

Christine was shocked. So the falling in love was mutual after all.

''He loves me?''. She stuttered.

Don nodded his head. ''Yes, and when he talks about you, you can see his eyes sparkle with delight and the biggest grin ever appears on his face''. He smiled.

Christine's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that the love of her life actually loved her back.

''This is great news''. She smiled. ''I.. I didn't want to tell him because I thought he wouldn't want to know me any more if I told him, that he would get scared and run''.

''Well now you know and you know what? When you tell him you're pregnant, he will be ecstatic and feel like the luckiest man on the planet. It might have been conceived in not normal circumstances but it will grow up with two loving parents''.

Christine couldn't feel anymore happier than now, all she needed to know was that he was going to be ok, then they could look forward to the future. Suddenly, there conversation was cut short when the doctor came into the room. Christine and Don leaped of their chairs.

''How is he''. Christine asked.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH How do you think he is? find out in the next chapter :)**


End file.
